Connection
by X Inori x
Summary: [One Shot!] A family: I never knew, a home: I never lived in, a world: I forgot. One year after the defeat of the Chess, Ginta and Nanashi think back on everything that happened a year earlier and make a strange discovery. No implied parrings.


A/N: This idea just dawned on me when I was watching the anime XD. In the manga they never really revealed why Babbo said Nanashi and Ginta had the same scent. I also found it strange that Nanashi was really strong, so I kinda made up my own conclusion.Yeah this is also my first Mär fic, I'm sorry if its bad!

Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**Connection**_

_"From now, you are Nanashi."_

_"Nanashi . . . "_

---

Nanashi groaned then blinked a couple of times before realizing he was dreaming. "Galian" was the name that echoed in Nanashi's mind, why would he be thinking about him?

A year had passed since the defeat of the Chess, Ginta the former captain of Mär

was back in his world, and everyone went their separate ways. Nanashi went back to rebuild Luberia.

"I wonder how everyone is." Nanashi said getting up from bed.

Visiting everyone wouldn't be so hard, everyone but Ginta. Nanashi would sometimes wonder, what Ginta's world was like. He even wished he could go there.

Didn't Ginta wish he could go Mär Heaven? Al-chan did grant his wish, because he was desperate, wasn't he? It would be nice if the same thing could happen to me. But right now, Luberia needs me. Nanashi thought.

---

It was midnight, in Tokyo. All the houses on Ginta's street were dark, except one lone window, that belonged to the Torimizu residence. Ginta was unable to sleep, though he had a huge exam tomorrow he found it strange that he couldn't get the rest needed for the following day.

"I'm thinking about Mär Heaven again." Ginta whispered to himself,

Koyuki told Ginta that she had stopped having dreams about Mär Heaven. But Ginta believed even though Koyuki couldn't tell Ginta everything that happened to Snow, he believed everyone was alright, and happy.

"Snow, Dorothy, Jack, Nanashi, Alviss, Alan-san, Ed . . . Babbo. I bet they're all doing well." Ginta smiled,

_"he has the same scent as you."_

_"Babbo you must be paranoid."_

"Why did I suddenly remember that?" Ginta wondered.

Babbo never really told me what he meant by that, but then again Nanashi is really strong, could he? Nah. Ginta laughed, he suddenly felt really sleepy. Ginta turned off his bedroom light and went to bed.

---

A day, from dawn to dusk, endless thoughts of team Mär, and Ginta plagued Nanashi's thoughts. I never really thought about it until now, but I must really miss Ginta, and the rest of Mär. Nanashi thought, it was strange though, the dream about Galian, the constant thoughts about Ginta.

Nanashi decided to brush it off, tomorrow was a new day and he needed his rest. It wasn't too bad to miss your friends once in awhile.

---

"Good morning, Ginta."

"Ohayou." Ginta greeted both his parents, as he sat down at the table.

For as long I can remember it was only me and kaa-chan, now that oyaji is back it seems kinda strange. Ginta laughed, but I'm glad he's here."Oh I remember this!" Danna said suddenly pouring over the newspaper.

"What?" Both Ginta and his mother replied,

"Remember that disappearance six years ago, it's the sixth anniversary. I can't believe I still remembered that!"

"What disappearance?" Questioned Ginta,

"You were too small to remember Ginta, but a gaijin that was visiting Japan with his family, suddenly disappeared without a trace. It kind of was the same way Danna disappeared." Explained Ginta's mother,

"really?"

"Yeah, I can't believe they still didn't find him. Maybe he went to Mär Heaven!" Danna said spreading the newspaper on the table.

The article about the young foreign youth had a photograph, the boy looked to be about twelve or thirteen. He had long blonde hair and a bit of a goofy grin plastered across his face. Ginta gasped, "w-why does he kinda look like . . . "

"I think I've seen him before." Danna said looking more closely at the newspaper.

---

"Oh, look it's Ginta! This must be where Ginta lives. Hey Ginta!"

"Ginta!"

"Oi! Ginta! Why won't you answer me?!" Nanashi cried waving his hand infront of Ginta's shocked face.

"I don't think they can see me." Nanashi finally concluded,

"It can't be . . . " Nanashi turned his attention to Ginta,

"Why does he look like Nanashi?"

"Why does who look like what?" Nanashi looked at the news article, and he quickly recognized the photo.

"Why is my face in that funny looking book?" Nanashi wondered,

"It can't be, is Nanashi really from this world?" Nanashi blinked,

_"I don't remember anything."_

_"You don't have any ärms, and you know absolutely nothing about Mär Heaven."_

_"Yes."_

"Galian, could it be when you found me . . . "

---

Nanashi is really from this world, which means he can never come back. He lost everything from here . . . even though he gained so much. His family must be worried sick.

"Kaa-chan, while I was gone . . . did you worry about me?"

---

This dream, can't be real, can it? It hurts. Why did I forget, why? How did I get to Mär Heaven? But all this time I had a family: I never knew, a home: I never lived in, a world: I forgot. I lost so much but gained, even though I have Luberia . . . it hurts

Ginta . . . I never knew all this time

...this connection . . .

* * *

A/N: I really hoped everyone who read it liked it! Sorry if it didn't make sense, I tried to clarify as well as I could! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
